


Playing in the Grass

by pairatime



Category: True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason’s in the dumps over Crystal, set during (1st) last week’s episode True Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to love_vargas for both the idea and for looking it over.

Hoyt take a different tack when dealing with Jason’s depression over the whole Crystal thing.

“Come on man you can’t just sit there all damn day!” Hoyt yelled at Jason as he marched across Jason’s living room, “you’re still just in your boxers.”

“Like you’re much better? It’s just us guys and I just had my heart broken, again,” Jason shot back as he twirled the nightstick he’d _borrowed_ from Andy.

“Jason you’re always getting your heart broken, your need to cheer up and do something man,” Hoyt told his friend.

“No, I fell in love and now she’s gone, she’s with that other guy and what does she see in him anyways, I’m so much better than him,” Jason ranted as he pounded the chair with the nightstick.

“Jason, you knew her all of two days, you need to get over it,” Hoyt told Jason.

“You don’t know, two days was enough, I didn’t even need two looks, one was all I needed, I saw her drive by…and now she’s engaged to some dick,” Jason said before turning away from Hoyt and started staring out the window.

“Come one Jason, you’ll find someone else,” Hoyt said as he frowned at Jason. “You can’t just sit there,” he added when it became clear that Jason wasn’t going to answer. “You asked for it man.”

Without further warning Hoyt reach for Jason and grabbed him by the shoulder, clamed down and yanked the other man up until he was pulling him toward the door while Jason’s surprise prevent him from resisting until after Hoyt had some momentum on his side.

“What the hell man!” Jason cried out in shock as Hoyt pushed him at the door.

“I warned you,” Hoyt answered as he kicked open the screen door manhandled Jason down the steps before Jason managed to take control enough to pull away from Hoyt and step out farther into the yard.

“Fuck, man, what’re you playing at? I should beat you so bad” Jason yelled at Hoyt as he started marching forward to fulfill his threat.

“Not today, Jason,” Hoyt yelled back as he grabbed the hose and spun the handle before turning it on Jason spraying the man down, “ I told you I wasn’t gonna let you just stay in that chair.”

“So you got me wet!” Shouted Jason as he tried to shield himself at first before giving up, “you’re gonna get it now!” Jason yelled as he ran into the water right for Hoyt. 

“Oh, shit,” Hoyt seemed to realize the flaw in his plan just as Jason got into range and grabbed for the hose with both hands, used his body to shove Hoyt back into the banister, water going everywhere.

Jason managed to grab a hold of the hose and pull it from Hoyt grasp for a moment as the two men grappled over it, turning it down as he pulled at the elastic band of Hoyt’s boxers, “You should know better then get into a hose fight with me, boy.”

“Christ, that’s cold,” Hoyt yelled out as he jumped at the contact before he slipped his foot around Jason’s, send them both tumbling to the ground, the hose falling from both of their grips.

“Oh, you wanna wrestle do you?” Jason challenged as he rolled Hoyt over to try and take control of the situation.

“You weren’t All-State in wrestling all four years,” Hoyt challenged back as he twisted out of Jason’s move and used one of his own.

“Oh this is so on,” Jason shouted as the spontaneous match between them began.

The two men grabbled and twisted around each other on the grass as bits of mud, bark and sod stuck to their skin and clothing. They went back and forth, neither able to get the upper hand as their bodies pressed against each other. In the end, they tied as they each got to tried to keep going.

“We…we are not as young as we use to be,” Jason panted at last as he rolled to the side covered in mud giving up trying to win.

“That’s the way it works Jason, but at least now we can buy our own damn beer,” Hoyt answered back with a grin.

“Beer,” Jason asked with a grin before his grin fell, “I can’t; Andy wanted me to come by the station. Maybe he’s finally going to make me a policeman,” Jason said as he jumped up, a smile back on his face.

Hoyt just smiled as he watched Jason jump up the stairs to his house before turning to look skyward, “As long as you’re not thinking about Crystal anymore.”


End file.
